


The Song in Your Heart

by Shadowwolf2579



Series: Songs of the Heart [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowwolf2579/pseuds/Shadowwolf2579
Summary: Five years has past and many things have changed. Kinta finds herself wondering what has been bothering Laxus and why he has grown more distant. Not ure what to think, she continues on with her normal day life, hoping things might work themselves out.





	1. Time Goes On

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own fairy tail nor any of the characters in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part of this series will follow the beginning ot the series fairy tail and Kinta's point of view on it. Though soon the story will turn to focus on Laxus and his team and Kinta. Though it will cross back over with the fairy tail story here and there, loosely following it.
> 
>  **Disclaimer** I do not own fairy tail nor any of the character from it.

A set of tired bi-colored eyes stared at the large doors that separated the outside from the cooler inside of the building. Those eyes gazed on as if seeing past the door, looking on something that no one else could see. It wasn't like a ghost, or any sort of strange magic, no, more just off in her own little world, not paying attention to anything around her.

Five long years had past, and Kinta had completed her training with her guildmate, who was so much more then that by now. 

A soft sigh left the small fox's body. 

Five long years had past, and Kinta had come so far. She had gained full control over her power and wasn't afraid of it anymore. She grew more friendlier to other guildmates and opened up quite a bit. She was even working on coming out of her shell even more and being a bit bravier, though she wasn't the only one who had changed.

Over the years her guildmate, roommate, and even her better half had been acting odd. Growing more quiet, more distant, and seemed to get more irritated more so then before. Sur he was the same when the two were alone, but even then she could sense something was wrong. Though no matter how many times she approached the subject, she never got a straight answer.

Another sigh left the fox again as her tail swished lazily. She laid on the bottom step of the staircase that led up to the second floor, the S class floor. Master didn't allow anyone up there unless they were S class, but he allowed her to lay on the very bottom step as long as she stayed out of the way. Her tail would swish the floor before coming closer to her then going down to swish the floor again and sweep away from her before repeating.

 _Laxus_. He was the first one she warmed up to, the first one to become her friend, the first one to get close to her, and the first to steal her heart. She hadn't expected to make a new life here, but she did, and she rather loved it. Here she was Kinta Vulnix, a fairy tail wizard and a part of the strange little family they had going.

But Laxus, he was the one who got the most of her attention, or used to. He had been gone more lately, and she hadn't seen much of him. Even if she completed her training and begged, he wouldn't take her with him on jobs with him, claiming it too dangerous, but he took Evergreen, Bickslow, and Freed with him everywhere he went. 

Another tail swish.

She had to admit she was growing a bit jealous of the group, and Evergreen. She was rather fond of Laxus, praised him all the tom, and held him in high regaurd. Kinta often wondered if the female had a crush on the lightning dragon slayer, or perhaps there was something more going on on these jobs. 

Lifting her head she shook it to clear the awful thought.

Laxus had never treated her poorly before, nor had he shown himself unworthy of her trust, but still it was a thought that often bounced around in her mind, even if she didn't belive it, though her mind sure tried it's hardest to make her belive.

"WE'RE BACK!!" 

The loud voice snapped her out of her thoughts as her eyes focused now on the doors that had been bursted open to reveal the pink haired idiot that everyone came to love in one way or another. _Natsu, a fire dragon slayer, who claimed to be raised by, and trained by a real life fire breathing dragon._

_Kinta had to admit, she had a hard time beliving that story, but Natsu had never lied before, nor had he given her a reason not to trust his word, but still, a dragon?_

_A soft laugh left her the sound almost like a purr._

_Here she was judging a guildmate because he said he was raised by a dragon, and yet she came from a guild that had been ereased from exsistance many years ago. Who was she to judge. She kept that soft purring sound as her eyes drifted to Natsu's side._

_Happy, a blue cat who could talk, and had wings as white as pure snow flew in with a female that Kinta never saw before. Average height, long blonde hair, and brown eyes. She seemed rather excited to be here._

_Kinta's purr and tail stopped as she sat up on her step, her eyes following the girl as she walked over to Mirajane. Her ears twitching as the guild began to break out into yelling, and fighting, though Kinta was more interested in the new comer._

__Lucy_. That was the females name, she hed managed to pick that out through the noise in the guildhall. Standing up kinta stretched, her tail stretching out behind her, fur brisling as she did so. She then went to take a step off the perch she had choosen, but stopped jerking her paw back as a chair leg, that had broken off from a chair during the fighting, and hit the floor right infront of her before coming to a stop and laying on the ground. She then stepped down and padded casually towards the bar._

_Jumping up onto the counter's smooth surface, Kinta brushed her tail over the area as if cleaning the spot before she sat down. She then looked over to see that Mira was down thanks to the fighting guildmates. Black ears fell as she gave a sigh of hopelessness. They would never change._

_Slowly turning her odd-eyed gaze to star at the crowd she spotted the pink haired fire dragon slayer, trying to take on everyone as usual. Her eyes slid closed as she shook her head. Natsu never thought before doing anything. Hot tempered, and quick to act._

_Eyes opening part way she looked over to spot Gray. An ice-make wizard who was fighting with the group, she was pretty sure it was Natsu and Gray who started this whole thing. Gray was cool tempered, and laid back and thought well before he acted, complete opposite from Natsu._

_Her eyes closed once more as she sighed again. Both good guys, and had good hearts, but both idiots in one way or another, perhaps that was true about everyone in this guild. One eye opened to look over at the blonde, before both eyes shot open wide at seeing the scene. Her ears lowered full at this as she gave a look mixed of disbelief, embarrassed, tired, and slight shock._

_She jerked her head away to flick her tail tip as she kept her eyes close and her nose in the air. This guild, and everyone wonders why so many people have so many problems with this guild and how they do things._

_Black ears perked up as a deep voice spoke. She looked over to see the large mass before seeing it shrink down into the short old man that was known as the guild's master. Master Makarov himself. She gave a soft smile, he always knew how to keep 'his children' in control. Overall they were a good guild who meant well._

_Curling her bushy tail around her paws as she sat listening silently with the others as a speech was given. She was truly proud to be part of this guild, as crazy as they may be._

_Kinta hadn't realized she was staring off into nowhere again when she heard the new voice call out a thanks. Flicking ears she looked over her shoulder to see Mirajane smiling as the new comer hurried off, running past Kinta to head for the request board to join Natsu ago._

_Kinta gave a soft chuckle as she got to her paws and padded over towards Mira, as usual Mira had sensed her before Kinta could even say a word._

_"Oh Kinta!" She greeted in her usual cheery tone. "I didn't know you were here today." Mira gave a friendly smile as usual. Always so warm and welcoming, well alright maybe not always. She had seen her when she was a bit younger, fighting with Erza. Back then she was scary, and Kinta was sure she still had that scariness just tucked away somewhere, waiting to strike._

_Kinta nodded. "I figured I had nothing better to do. The house never gets that dirty, so I don't have to clean it that often." She explained. "So if I heard right her name is Lucy?" Kinta asked._

_"You must mean the new-comer. Yeah she is new, Natsu brought her in. She seems really excited to be here." Mira said._

_"Fairy Tail has that effect on people." Kinta shrugged._

_"I remember a little fox who wasn't to happy to be here five years ago."_

__Little Fox_. She huffed a laugh at that. It was a nickname given to her by her one and truly roommate. Though it was odd to hear from other guildmates._

_"I warmed up after a bit though." Kinta said flicking her tail as she sat down before wrapping it around her paws._

_Silence fell between the two females as Kinta continued to watch the newbie rambling on and on as she tried to get the dragon slayers attention. Kinta shook her head at this. Good luck getting his mind off something. He has a rather simple train of thought._

_"What is her magic?" Kinta soon asked breaking the silence between the two._

_"Hmm, judging from how Loke acted not long ago, I would guess a celetrial wizard." Mira answered._

_Kintas ears perked as she tilted herhead to the side. "If I am right that is the magic of using keys to summon spirit beings from somewhere else to fight at your side?" She asked._

_"Currect." Mira chimed. "Though if you want more info on it I would ask her. I'm sure she could explain it much better." Mira said._

_"I might have to do so." Kinta said._

_More silence spread between the two as Romeo, a kid of a wiard in the guild had come in crying. He was scared that his father hadn't dcome back from his job and wanted someone to go find him. The master refused saying something about each wizard in this guild could handle their own. When the kit ran off Kinta's eyes followed him staring at the open doors. that was til a loud sound caught her attention._

_Looking over she noticed that Natus had once again hit the board, though this time it wasn't broken, thank goodness. Others were complaining about him almost breaking it and what not. He then hurried off with Happy and the new girl following after him._

_"Are you going to stop them master?" Mira asked Makarov._

_"We can not change the path of others." Makarov said._

_Kinta's right ear flicked as she felt a smile reach her eyes. He had planned for Natsu to over hear and take action. Smarter then he looked and let others know. Perhaps he was more fox like then her. The thought of a short old fox with that mustache madeh er giggle a bit._

_"Something wrong?" Makarov asked her and she hsook herh ead._

_"Oh nothing, just a thought." She assured._

_"Oh Kinta, I meant to ask you. Do you have any interest in learning more take over forms?" Mira offered._

_"I uh...never gave much thought to it. I actually rather like my fox form." She answered._

_Makarov laughed. "I don't think any other animal would fit her." Makarov said with a soft chuckle._

_"I don't know, perhaps a soft little kitten might be cute." Mira said with a wink._

_Makarov gave a smile. "Ohh or perhaps a rabbit." He said._

_Kinta gave a sweatdrop. "You know..I think i'm good with being a fox." Kinta said, as the two broke out into laughing._


	2. Enter Erza

Odd-colored eyes scanned the room as Kinta observed what everyone was doing today. Mira's soft, yet lovely and soothing humming could be heard behind her as she sat on the bar. Kinta was once again in her fox form, feeling safer that way. Mirawas cooking some food for some guildmates who waited on the other end of the bar.

It had been a few days since Natsu left on his job with Lucy. Well sort of. They left to go find Macao and came back with him pretty badly beaten up, but he was doing fine now. After they had returned the pink haired dragon slayer had picked a new job hurring off to fetch Lucy for yet another job. Something about burning a book if she heard right.

A soft sigh left her as she shook her head. _'Of course Natsu would pick that job. it had the word **burn** in it.'_ Her tail swishing as she smiled at the thought. 

"What is that smile for?" Mira had finished cooking and made her way over to her side. This had startled Kinta.

"I uh, It was just a thought tht made me smile." Kinta admitted a bit shyly.

"I bet it was of Laxus." Mira teased lightly.

Kinta flicked her tail and huffed soflty. "Actually no, it was just of Natsu and the job he took." Kinta explained ignoring the teasing words for now. 

"Ah, he is a character. Though he has a good heart." Mira said. 

"That he does." Kinta nodded, though before she heard a loud noise and looked over to see a chair flipped and Natsu once again arguing with Gray, when did they get back? she wondered as she watched them throwing insults at one another.

The doors busted open and footsteps came walking in, the guild suddenly went dead quiet, and Kinta didn't have to look to see who it was. From the footsteps alone she knew it was none other then Erza scarlet, but it also was the quiet guildhall and most of all...

Her gaze shifted to look at Natsu and Gray, the two looking like they were hugging and both were now acting friendly to one anther, calling them great buddy and Natsu cheered an 'aye'.

"Why is Natsu acting like happy?" Lucy asked a bit shocked.

"Oh that is Erza Scarlet, she is the strongest female wizard in fairy tail." Mira said with a smile. 

"That's the Erza?" Lucy asked a bit shocked.

Kinta nodded. "She's tough, Natsu challenaged and she kicked his butt pretty badly." Kinta said soflty. Lucy looked over at her wit ha questioning look.

"Yeah and then after that she saw Gray walking around half naked so she beat him up too." Macao jumped in. 

"Wow, she's tough." Lucy said looking back at the three.

Kinta hadn't been paying much attention but from what she saw now and heard it would appear Erza had picked them for a job. The two agreeing, though out of fear, or out of wanting ot help her, Kinta was not sure, perhaps both.

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

It was later in the afternoon now and everyone was beginning to head home. Mira caught Lucy's attention before the blonde could leave though. 

"Is something up?" Lucy asked.

"Oh no, not really. I just wanted to ask you if you wouoldn't mind going along with them. Someone is going to have to keep Gray and Natsu from fighting while Erza's back is turned." Mira explained.

Lucy looked completely shocked and unsure. "What? How am I supposed ot do that?" Lucy exclaimed.

Kinta gave a soft laugh as she sat up and swished her tail around her paws. "Mention food, it always seems to get a dragon slayers attention. they have an appitie like no other." Kinta said.

Lucy made a squeak like sound before blinking a few times and slowly nodding. "Oh..uh alright then. Thanks." She said giving Kinta a smile. "I don't belive we have met." Lucy said.

"Oh, that doesn't surprise me much." Mira said before Kinta could speak. When Lucy looked at her with a confused look Mira explained. "You see, Kinta here is rather shy. She came to us from a mesenary guild who pretty much abused her. Shes better now, but still is a bit shy of new people." Mira explained.

"Oh." Lucy said with a soft tone before looking at Kinta. "I'm sorry to hear that. I'm glad you found a place in Fairy tail though. It seems like a great guild, even though everyone is a little crazy." Lucy laughed.

Kinta joined in with a soft Mirajane laugh coming in to join the mix. "You don't know the half of it. I've been here five years and still am surprised at least twice a day wit hthe stuff that goes on here." Kinta half joked.

Lucy laughed again. "I can imagine." Lucy said giving a soft smile. "Well I need to be heading home, i'll see you later. And I hope to get to know you better Kinta." Lucy said before heading out waving her hand a goodbye.

"Look at you, talking to newbies." Mira said going to grab stuff to begin cleaning up and putting stuff away. 

"She seems nice." Kinta said getting up and stretching. 

"Do you need help getting home?" Mira asked. She always did, and Kinta always answered the same answer, but it still felt good knowing the female cared.

"Thank you, but I think I will pass." Kinta said jumping off the counter and shifting back to her human form. "Need any help before I go?" Kinta asked.

Mira hummed s she looked around before shakking her head. "I think I got things here. Go home and relax." She told her.

"Alright, see you tomorrow." Kinta said heading off, and back to her house that she shared with Laxus.


	3. What Just Happened

A long and insane few days past by. It was bad enough that the master was gone and Mira was in charge. The guild seemed more rowdy then ever. Though iwas nothing she wasn't sued to. She was a bit glad Natsu nor Gry were there to wreck the place.

Though it wasn't all that great. She had heard about the dark guilds attempt to take out the guild masters at their meeting. Erzza had planned to stop them before hand with Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Happy at her side, but time they got to the final battle they had made it to the masters. Little to say there was nothing left of that meeting place. They over did it again.

They had returned home sometime yesterday evening and got some rest. Now Kinta stood in her human form outside beside Mirajane. The two watching as other members made bets on who would win. Erza or Natsu. Kinta knew who would win, but it would be interesting to watch, perhaps she could learn a new style with her fire.

 

"Won't this hurt Fairy Tail's strongest team?" Kinta looked over to see Lucy speaking to Gray.

"Strongest team?" Gray asked a bit confused.

"Yeah, you know, Erza, Natsu and you?" Lucy asked.

Gray chuckled a laugh as he spoke. "What idiot fed you that crap?" Gray asked.

Mira started crying.

"I didn't mean your an idiot Mira." Gray quickly tried to cover himself.

"Way to go idiot." Elfman-Mira's younger brother- stated.

"Oh, hey are you the fox I saw the other day?" Lucy asked, gaining Kinta's attention. 

"Oh uh, yeah. That would be me. Sorry I usually don't use my human form often. I feel safer in my fox form." Kinta explained.

"That's alright, we all have our special thing that makes us feel safe, though you are really pretty. I love your eyes." Lucy smiled to her.

Kinta blinked a bit shocked. "I uh..thank you. Usually I don't get complimented on my eyes. Most say it's odd or creepy." Kinta shrugged. 

"No, their not creepy at all." Lucy said though before either of them could say more the sound of fighting broke out and both females looked forward to see what was going on. 

The battle just got started before there was a loud clap and a large frog lady stood speaking about wanting Erza scarlet, because she was underarrest for the damages done. 

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

The rest of that day was crazy with what all that happened. Macao had transformed into a salamander and was put under a glass cup pretending to be Natsu. Meanwhile the real Natsu had run off to save Erza, which ended up in them both spending the night in jail. Later the guild leanred that it was all just a public thing. something to show the people that if you break rules you get punished.

Kinta shook her head as she sat on the bar in her fox form. It was the next day and the two had returned from jail. Erza in a bad mood and Natsu...well just being Natsu. He got up and ran at Erza. "We need to finish our fight!" Natsu said. 

"I'm not in the mood." Erza stated.

"Fight me!" Natsu said going to throw a punch at her.

Erza sighed heavily and got up hitting Natsu taking him out in a single hit. Natsu was now laying on the floor.

The guild broke out into laughter before it slowly faded as slowly one by one dropped to the floor as they fell asleep. Not even a few moments later the spell was lifted and Kinta slowly opened her eyes but stayed on her side on the bar. 

"Mystigan?" Lucy was asking.

"Yeah, he's an S-class wizard and probably one of the top contestents for strongest wizard in fairy tail. Thouh no one has seen his face except Gramps." Gray answered.

"He is not the only one who has seen him. So what if the guy is shy,?" The voice made Kinta jump to her paws and look up with large eyes. 

"Who is that?" Lucy asked.

"Another contender for fairy tail's strongest, Laxus." Gray didn't seem to pleased.

"Laxus! Come fight me." Natsu was on his feet.

"Hah, look if you can't beat the red head then you have no chance wit hme." He said. "If you want to know who fairy tail's strongest wizard is, then you are looking right at him." Laxus said.

Kinta was staring in disbelief as she watched. Natsu ran over trying to go up the stairs but Makarov stopped him. 

"You know only S-class wizards are allowed on the second floor." Makarov said.

"Oh, I think you made him angry." Laxus teased.

Kinta was shocked. This wasn't the Laxus she knew .She shook her head jumpibg off her bar and heading off. 

"Kinta?" Mira asked but Kinat didn't reply, instead she kept walking before shifting at the door and leaving.


	4. Are You Okay

Giving a soft sigh, Kinta leaned over resting her elbows on her knees. She hadn't known where she was going, nor what she was doing. She wound up sitting on a bench in the empty park. It had been...upsetting? Was that the word? No..shocking? strange? She couldn't think of a word to describe what she felt right now. That was not her Laxus though, how could he be so..arrogant like that...

"Hey." The voice spoken was soft, gentle, and laced with slight concern. 

Turning her odd colored gaze up she spotted Laxus staring down at her. 

"Hey." She greeted back.

"Mind if I sit?" He asked.

Kinta simply scooted over and let him sit down beside her, not bothering to look at him. She wasn't mad, she really wasn't, though she was hurt. That was more of the word to use. It was just saddening that she spent five years with someone and thought she knew him well but back there...

Silence had broken between them as she was lost in thought. A gentle hand on her leg made jump in a slight startle and look to him once more.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I.." She began then looked down at her lap.

"Don't lie to me." He told her.

"It's just...I thought I don't know." She sighed slightly frustrated wither self for not being able ot form the words she wanted to say.

He seemed to read it on her face though and sighed as he leaned back moving his hand from her leg and wrapping his arm around her shoulders pulling her closer to him.

"Kinta, i'm still the same guy. I promise you that. Just because I think some of the others need a bit of work doesn't mean I think of you any less." He told her hugging her tightly to him. He rested his head ontop of hers. "You know you mean the world to me." He whispered.

Kinta felt her heart melt as she snuggled into his side. This was the man she knew. Caring and sweet in his own way. He could be a bit rough around the edges, but he always was nice to her and never hurt her. 

"Why don't we go get something to eat?" He offered. "Have you eaten yet?" He then asked.

Kinta thought about it before shaking her head. "No I haven't eaten yet." She smile soflty up at him. "Can we.." She looked down trailing off becoming ashy again.

Laxus chuckle. He knew exactly what she wanted, but he wasn't gonna let her win that easily. "You know the rule. Tell me what you want or I pick." He said thaving that teasing tone to his voice and the spark of humor in his eyes. 

"The..the." She soon paused and took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. Something he showed her many years ago and seemed to help. "The fish place." She rambled out not wanting to look at him.

Laxus moved his finger down to gently put it under her chin and make her look up at him. "Of course." He told her before kissing her soflty then pulling her into a hug. "I would do anything for you." He whispered. Only she really got to see this side. 

Kinta snuggled into his chest as she closed her eyes. "Are you staying?" She asked as she took in his secent. She was safe. 

"For a few days." He replied. Kinta gave a smile at this. 

She then moved and tugged on him. "Then lets go eat so we can figure out what else to do." She said before pausing and giving a shy like smile. "If you don't mind." She added.

He chuckled at her. "I don't mind." He replied. Proud of how far she had come. He got up and let her lead the way. "So what did you have in mind?" He asked.

"I'm not sure yet." She said soflty. "I was gonna think about it as we ate.." She admitted a bit shyly.

He chuckled again. "Sounds good to me."


	5. By Moon's Light

Having eaten their fill at the sea food restaurant, the two had gone out to just walk around the shopping area for a bit. After they had done that, Kinta had drug Laxus through a new building that had just been put in. It had different types of magical fish. Well fish that had been effected by magical energy or whatnot around the world. 

Kinta had been excited the whole time. It wasn't really anything new, well besides the odd fish aquarium, but it was exciting to be with Laxus again. Though as they did all this stuff he kept quiet, giving her a hum of agreement or a huff here and there. She had been doing all the talking this evening, and with Kinta that wasn't a lot either. 

"Hey Laxus?" The soft voice of Kinta was heard. It was night out and the moon was shining brightly. The two were making their way back to the house they shared.

"Yeah?" He asked looking over to the female walking along side him.

"Can I come with you on your next job?" Kinta asked shying awaya expecting the worse.

Laxus gave a hum in thought, the sound deep and rumbling almost like thunder. Then a sigh. "Kinta, not this time." He finally answered. 

"But-" She was cut off.

"I said no." Laxus told her as they reached the house and he unlocked the front door letting them inside. 

Kinta sighed soflty with a soft whine. She walked in and Laxus followed behind her as the door shut behind them. 

"Please don't." Laxus told her as he kissed the top of her head, coming to stand behind her. "It's just not safe right now. the S class jobs are rather hard." He said.

"You trained me though. I have worked with the best." Kinta smiled up at him.

A warm smile came to his face and he leaned down kissing her forehead. "That may be so, but I rather take you out on some normal jobs before introducing you to S Class, it's a bit more hard core then what most of the guild are used to." He told her. "Just wait a little bit longer, I'll take you out on a job when I think you are ready."

"Alright." Kinta said, giving into him now.

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

Laxus had made something easy for dinner, and the two ate before Laxus had gone to take a shower. Kinta was sitting on the bathroom counter, her back against the wall, her feet placed on the counter infront of her. She rested her folded arms on her knees as her chin rested on her arms. 

Laxus was in the shower washing off. He had gotten his hair and was now about to work on his body. "You know, watching you now, you have been getting along with most of the fairy tail members." Laxus began to speak.

Kinta perked her head up as she smiled hearing his words. "Yeah, I guess you can say that. I mean i'm getting to know them better." She smiled brightly. 

He chuckled soflty at hearing this. "I'm glad to hear this." He finished cleaning himself off before turning off the shower and grabbing a towel to begin drying off. Once he was dried off he wrapped it around himself and opened the shower curtain. 

Kinta looked over at him and her eyes softened. "It's been five years." She said soflty. How was he not ready to throw her aside?

Laxus shook his head at her, he had noticed the look in her eyes. He made his way over to her and kissed her gently before pulling back. "I told you no matter how long I will wait. You are stuck with me." He told her giving a little growl.

It would have scared Kinta before but now it made her smile with a warm purr of her own. "I just..I feel bad..." She said looking down the sound leaving her now.

"No need to." He told her ruffling her hair before going into the bedroom they shared to get dressed.

Kinta hopped off the counter to follow after him. She picked up the clothes on the floor in the bathroom and put them in a clothes hamper she then followed into the bedroom and saw Laxus in a pair of p-j bottoms. 

Laxus looked over at Kinta and gave her a soft smile. "How about you pick out a movie and we go watch it?" He offered. He wanted to spend time with her, cuddle her, and keep her as close to him as he could. He missed her when he was gone.

Kinta nodded and hurried off to do just that. When she came back she held up the one she picked. Laxus chuckled. it was not one he would pick, but it would make her happy. "Alright, come on." He told her as he put his shirt on and headed for the living room. Kinta on his heels.

Kinta plopped down on the couch as she watched Laxus set everything up. Once he was done he grabbed the remote and came to sit on the couch with her. Moving so he could lay down and put her beside him. She laid beside him cuddling into him as she watched the colorful pictures going across the screen. It hadn't been long til she was out.


End file.
